S1: Episode 5: "It is me or Tyler tonight."
Camp Life (Day #11) Camp life was fairly dull. '''The 5 remaining Maraamu members (Tyler, DB, Rich, Veronica, and Stan) began to pump themselves up. --- '''However both tribes began to ponder over who the 'nastys' were in the game. '''The good people of course knew that they needed to begin to target them. Veronica- "I am very concerned...the nice have been getting picked off fast." The 'nastys' themselves were not exactly upset over the situation though. Stan- "I want the nastys to stay, because I am one :)." --- Tribal Immunity Challenge #5 (Days #11-12) The challenge began and the Rotu Tribe new they needed to do well. ''Tribal Immunity Challenge #5 #11= ON TILT'' *Let's bring in the tribes... Maraamu getting their first look at the new Rotu Tribe. Drew voted out at last night's tribal council. Drew is the 3rd "nice" voted out of this game.* 1. This will be your first puzzle challenge of the season. 2. You will be competing in the online puzzle game tilt ''http://fatality.do.am/stuff/puzzle/tilt/3-1-0-325. 2. Your tribe leaders have given me the 5 competing for each tribe in this challenge. 3. Your goal is to win the match up by having the lesser overall time for your row in the challenge. 4. Post the results for your row in your tribe camp's images by using a screenshot. 5. This challenge will start at 5 PM eastern 10/16 and end at 7 PM on 10/17. Notes: 1. Each row contains 6 puzzles... so player ones time will be determined by puzzles 1-6, player 2 is 7-12, etc. 2. If you are player 2-5 you will have to beat some puzzles to get to the ones that count... they puzzles do not count on your score. 3. I will not count scores that are obviously all from the same person. Learn how to post a screenshot here: =''1. ''''http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGG-58qnsnk' {C}='' Dakota, Eshy, Ben, and Diego were chosen to sit out for Maraamu by Austin. --- The players were also given their various puzzles to complete and the challenge began. They began posting their results. Many of which were not very good. A huge factor was the failure of Tyler and Rich from Rotu to even post results. 4. 19-24 João (Maraamu) 107.73 vs. Rich (Rotu) DNS= Maraamu 5. 25-30 Austin (Maraamu) 71.99 vs. Tyler (Rotu) DNS= Maraamu --- The rest of the matchups played out like normal and were not very close. Rotu was almost able to win in fact. ' ''1. 1-6 Joe (Maraamu) 95.4 vs. Stan (Rotu) 30.53= Rotu 2. 7-12 Josh (Maraamu) 122 vs. DB (Rotu) 69.62= Rotu 3. 13-18 Aidan (Maraamu) 161.82 vs. Veronica (Rotu) 280.99= Maraamu However, Veronica's loss to Aidan made the overall score 3-2 in Maraamu's favor. Thus sending Rotu to its fourth consecutive tribal. --- Post Challenge (Day #12) '''Back at Maraamu, the tribe continued its usual victory dance. '''However, one member of the tribe was not very happy. Ben- "Dude, I'd do more, but only a few people can do the challenges, and I never get picked." --- '''At Rotu scrambling was fairly minimal. It was a foregone conclusion that either Tyler or Rich would go due to not posting for the challenge. It was also clear that Stan's vote would be the swing vote. --- Tribal Council 5 (Day #13) Very quickly DB, as leader, pondered what was important for his tribe. ''' DB- "Yes I am, we are 0-4 in challenges, and 1 quit on us, so it's really coming down to do we want a tribe we can trust more, or a stronger tribe." However, Rich without realizing it forced DB to vote to keep the tribe strong. Rich- "It is me or Tyler tonight." --- '''An additional issue that people brought up in private was the relationship of Veronica and Rich. They were best friends on the tengaged website for a long time and the entire tribe new that they would never vote for each other. --- At the end of the day, Stan sided with Tyler and DB to vote off Rich. 'He felt he needed to end the Vee/Rich and put himself in Rich's place with Veronica. --- The Vote (Day #13) '''3 votes for Rich. ' - Tyler- "I vote for Rich because I think Stan is more active and I want to break up the Rich-Veronica duo." - DB- "My vote is for Rich, because it's down to either him or Tyler, and I need to break up the Veronica Rich strong 2, plus ain't the best at challenges. - Stan- "Rich is a really inactive person to the group, if he stays we will lose all the challenges. So tats why I'm voting out Rich." '2 votes for Tyler. ' - Veronica couldn't vote for Rich. - Rich- "My vote is for Tyler because If not him then me. I am 100% sure this is my last night." '''Stan's vote pretty much sealed the deal on Rich's game. He played well but his abilities as a challenge competitor hurt him and his tribe. Final Words... "I would like to thank you all for an amazing game hope to see one of you at the end."